


Remind Me Of This Sweet Future

by KingKai000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Blood, No Smut, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKai000/pseuds/KingKai000
Summary: Catra gets injured from fighting and all she wants is Adora to hold her
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 62





	Remind Me Of This Sweet Future

“Catra!” A concerned voice shouted, “Damn it, where did she go?” Adora paced quickly through the halls, sword in hand. Her swift steps echoed through the silent empty building. Her eyes darted around her location, empty grayish-green rooms were the only things that filled her vision. As she roamed the halls, the small lights above her flickered. The majority of them blown out, leaving her in search of Catra in near darkness. Her heart beat faster the longer she was without the other girl. She lost track of time, unsure of how long she had been walking and searching for Catra. She was growing anxious by the second, the silence was near deafening as she called out for her again. 

“Catra? Please!... Where are you…? Her voice trailed as she began to lose hope until she heard a rough shriek. “Catra,” her voice was hushed with worry. She bolted towards the terrified yell, sword by her side, ready to fight. She ended up in a large room that used to be a Force Captain bedroom, but Catra wasn’t there. Adora turned her body around, her eyebrows furrowed even more. 

“Ah!” Catra shrieked as she was thrown into the wall behind Adora. 

“Catra!” Adora cried in fear, on the verge of tears from hearing the harsh sound of Catra’s back slamming into the metal wall. Adora rushed towards the pained girl, “Catra…” Her hands unsure where to put themselves as she didn’t want to hurt Catra.

“Adora, what are you doing here?” Her voice rough as she sat herself up, wiping the crimson liquid from her busted lip. Scratches marked her face, her eyes apologetic. 

“Catra, there’s no reason to fight that thing alone,” Adora’s eyes softened at the sight of her loved one. She began to wrap her hands around the other’s body before she was stopped by Catra.

“I know! I know…I just-” Catra was cut off by the sound of the thing’s laser slicing through metal, her ears perked up at the noise. “I’m sorry, okay? Can you help?” Her eyes softened, “Please?” 

“Of course,” Adora rubbed Catra’s back before standing up along with her. The noise of its mechanical footsteps braced the two for what was yet to come. Its movements were slow but loud as it approached the room the two girls resided in. As the object’s footsteps came closer, Adora braced her sword in front of her. After a few moments, the object approached the room, it’s dark gray mechanical appearance was frightening. Its large build and six large legs could barely fit through the door. Adora glanced at Catra, noticing the wounds on her face which caused her to deject even more. The robot whirred as it powered up its weapon atop its body. Catra growled and sprinted towards the machine, meandering swiftly to confuse the bot’s location of her. 

“Catra!” Adora yelled at her, afraid that she would get more hurt. She bolted towards her, observing the girl leap on top of the machine and dig her long black claws into the robot. Catra ripped the machine’s metal plates off, taking the wires inside with her. Her growing mane of hair frazzled more from the movements. Adora sliced the bot’s mechanical legs with her glowing blue sword. Her teeth grit as she grunted, slashing the six limbs one-by-one. Catra’s fangs were bare as she clawed the bot. 

After many minutes passed, they finally heard the machine shut down as it was now near demolishment. Catra leapt off of the robot, panting as she tried to regain the oxygen she lost from the fight. Adora was panting as well, sweat dripping down her body. Catra felt a sharp twinge in her side, causing her to fall forward while gripping her side. The sight and the sound of Catra being in pain didn’t go unnoticed by Adora. She shouted her name and rushed towards her. Kneeling and placing her hands on Catra’s back, her eyes softened and tears began to form. She hated seeing Catra in pain, it hurt her and she wanted to do anything she could for Catra. 

“Catra, come with me, I can help,” Adora took Catra’s arm, noticing her teeth grit to stop her groans. Catra nodded her head, permitting Adora to help. Adora wrapped Catra’s arm around her shoulder and lifted the two of them from the ground. “Here, let’s go to the bed,” Catra didn’t respond but she and Adora trudged over to the bed. Adora sat them on the bed and slowly allowed herself to lay down. She opened her arms as an invite for Catra to join her, her eyebrows furrowed as a way to ask if Catra wanted to join her. 

Catra thought to herself and after a quick moment, she steadily laid herself against Adora’s body. Catra rested her head against Adora’s chest, curling up beside her. Adora smiled to herself, no matter how many times they laid with each other, she would always be giddy at having Catra in her arms. Catra’s eyes slowly closed, a small purr forming in her chest. Adora began petting Catra’s hair, running her hands through the thick soft hair.

“Your hair is getting long again,” Adora stated, her soft pale hands scratching at Catra’s mane. Catra’s hair wasn’t as long as it used to be but it was getting there. The dark brown hair now reached her shoulders as her gray hair tufts were also growing back. 

“Mmm,” was Catra’s only response as she reached her body up closer into Adora’s hand. Her tail swayed happily, her purr growing louder. Adora carefully moved her hand down to Catra’s jaw, tilting her head up so that she could look Catra in the eyes. 

“You got really hurt…” Adora’s eyes were full of sorrow and guilt as they flicked from the other girl’s eyes to her wounds that riddled her face. 

“I know,” Catra glanced her eyes in another direction, afraid to see Adora’s blue eyes. “Can we just stay like this and worry about it later? Please?” Her mismatched eyes begged, causing Adora to give a sweet smile in response. 

“Yeah,” Adora’s voice was hushed as she pulled Catra closer into her. Catra’s purr vibrated through her and Adora’s body, earning a grin from the girl. Catra nuzzled her head under Adora’s and rested her hand against Adora’s slightly hard stomach. Adora stopped her petting, reaching down to kiss the base of Catra’s furry ear. Catra felt content even as she remembered the many awful things that happened in the Fright Zone, but she was so happy to have the girl she loves with her. She reminisced on the many times she thought about having Adora like this in this very exact bed. Her old bedroom that she slept in for years without the warmth of Adora, hoping to one day make things right. But now she was here with Adora and without the war. It was just them and that’s all she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Aspiring writer here, I had a dream about Catra fighting something and Adora holding her to comfort her and I really wanted to write it down. First fan-fic I've ever made so I hope it's somewhat good and interesting. If I made any mistakes, let me know, Ao3 is a platform I'm not used to writing on.


End file.
